El Torneo de Oro
by Roy4
Summary: El dios de la guerra Ares ha retado a Atenea y a una nueva generacion de guerreros de oro a un torneo que decidira el destino del mundo y del universo por igual ¿Seran capaces de ganar el torneo y deterne a Ares?
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia de derechos: La obra Saint Seiya o también conocida en occidente como Los Caballeros del Zodiaco le pertenece a su autor Masami Kurumada y toda obra de anime y manga expuesta en este fic pertenece a sus respectivos creadores**

**Advertencia: Este fic está vinculado a mis anteriores fics por lo que es recomendable mas no indispensable haberlos leído de antemano para entender bien la historia de este. Pero si habrá una que otra referencia, por lo que si quieren saber más a fondo sugiero que pasen a mi cuenta de usuario para leer mis otras historias para el interés de cada quien**

**Sin más comencemos**

**Capítulo 1: El Gran Torneo Dorado Parte 1**

En los suburbios de Tokyo Japón se ven una serie de carteles en donde se ven a 2 sujetos portando una especie de armadura dorada, uno es un hombre de gran complexión física de cabello azul y peinado tipo Elvis Presley que en su armadura dorada se ven unos cuernos en el casco y en las hombreras mientras que el otro sujeto es un chico de cabello plateado cuya armadura se le ven unas vistosas alas doradas dando un toque imponente. El anuncio tiene escrito en vistosas letras mayúsculas lo siguiente

**¡LOS GUERREROS MÁS PODEROSOS DEL UNIVERSO!**

**¡REUNIDOS EN UNA PELEA DECISIVA!**

**¡NO SE LO PIERDA!**

Un poco cerca de la costa marítima de la ciudad se ven unas grandes edificaciones que simulan la arquitectura de la antigua Grecia pero dando un lujoso toque de modernidad. Entre esas edificaciones destacan unas 13 estructuras de gran tamaño que asemejan a unos templos teniendo los 12 primeros grabados los símbolos del zodiaco de Aries hasta Piscis y el último tiene una gran estatua de la diosa de la mitología Griega. Atenea, diosa de la guerra y de la sabiduría. Dentro de ese templo se ven varias cámaras de importantes cadenas televisivas filmando a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello color lila que en su mano derecha porta un cetro dorado

— _Hola a todo el mundo. Soy Saori Kido, nieta del difunto Mitsumasa Kido fundador de la Fundación Graude. Como sabrán hace unos años se organizó un torneo en donde se reunió en donde participaron 10 jóvenes guerreros denominados caballeros con un poder más allá de las habilidades humanas jamás conocidas. Teniendo la capacidad de abrir el aire con sus puños y de un punta pie pulverizar las estrellas, en donde se presenciaron encarnizadas batallas con el fin de obtener de premio la preciada armadura dorada pero debido por inesperados problemas se canceló. Hoy les notifico que ese torneo que quedó inconcluso después de tanto tiempo volverá abrirse con nuevos guerreros de habilidades aún más increíbles de los que se puede imaginar. Con ustedes El Nuevo Torneo Galáctico_ — Se presenta joven mujer de nombre Saori Kido presentando de forma vistosa el propio espacio exterior dando un toque de misticismo

En una casa de 2 pisos esta un grupo de 5 chicas, 3 de pelo rosa, una rubia de 2 coletas y otra de cabello castaño que entre todas están viendo la televisión por que están muy aburridas a la vez de un poco triste por la ausencia de una persona en especial

— _Dios no hay nada bueno que ver_ — Dijo una chica de cabello rosa de 2 pequeñas coletas de nombre Momo con mucho fastidio mientras cambia de canales

— _No te culpo. La televisión cada día está peor que antes _— Comenta de forma casual una niña de apenas 11 años de cabello castaño de nombre Mikan

— _Desde que Rito se fue todo se volvió muy aburrido. Es como si todo lo divertido se esfumara_ — Comenta otra chica de corto cabello rosado de nombre Nana

Mientras el grupo de chicas ven entre los canales, terminan por sintonizar el canal en donde se hace anuncio al nuevo torneo galáctico en donde ven una gran sorpresa

— _Ahora con ustedes. Les presento a los 12 caballeros y doncellas de los principales signos del zodiaco, cuyo poder son capaces superar la propia velocidad de la luz y de destruir las estrellas_ — Dijo Saori mientras la pantalla cambia a enfocar a un grupo de personas que visten unas impresionantes armaduras doradas y entre ese grupo una da un salto acrobático mostrando a un joven de cabello castaño y de ojos color ámbar que aterriza de forma elegante dando la alusión de ser alguien de la alta clase

— _¡RITO!_ — Las chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo por tan solo ver en pantalla al joven con armadura dorada de nombre Rito mientras alrededor de el salen unas siluetas oscuras de forma demoniaca y el joven hacer brillar un intenso poder para hacer desaparecer esos oscuros seres para luego dar una mirada hacia el horizonte de forma seria

— _El Mago de los milagros Rito Yuki_ _caballero dorado de Aries, con su dominio de las artes psíquicas y con el poder de destruir las estrellas. Sera el primero en estrenar este gran torneo_ — Narra Saori al presentar al joven que porta la sagrada armadura de Aries

En otra parte más concretamente en una tienda de equipo deportivo esta un chico de cabello negro con cola de caballo que sentado leyendo una revista de videojuegos. Hasta que alguien lo llama desde lejos

— _¡Hey Shikamaru! ¡Tienes que ver esto!_ — Exclama muy emocionado un chico de cabello castaño y de aspecto un poco salvaje de nombre Kiba Inozuka a lo lejos estando viendo la televisión

— _Haah ya voy. No es necesario tanto escándalo por dios _— Responde con mucha flojera el chico de nombre Shikamaru Nara mientras va hacía donde lo llamaron — _¿Qué es lo que debo ver?... ¡Espera! ¿Esa chica es? _— Dijo un poco anonadado al ver en la televisión a una chica rubia de 2 coletas que porta una armadura dorada cuyo casco tiene un interesante detalle de tener 2 caras en los bordes, una que refleja bondad y la otra refleja malicia. Se muestra a la joven emanar un inmenso resplandor dorado y choca la palmas de sus manos creando lo que parece ser una pequeña galaxia que al lanzarla se ven inmensos cuerpos celestes explotando a gran medida

— _La reencarnación de los gemelos, Naruko Uzumaki doncella dorada de Géminis cuyo poder bendecido por los grandes gemelos Castor y Pólux es capaz de destruir inmensos cuerpos celestes, hasta dar ataques con un daño equivalente a la explosión de múltiples galaxias. Tras todo eso es guardiana de la casa de los gemelos_ — Termina de narrar Saori al describir a la poderosa Doncella de Géminis

En una inmensa mansión de corte europeo situado en un lugar alejado de la civilización humana dentro de la misma se encuentra una hermosa joven de cabello plateado de brillosos ojos rubí de pupila rasgada que mira una fotografía de un joven en uniforme verde de pelo castaño y piel de tez morena dando una cálida sonrisa, la joven acaricia la foto con mucho cariño

— _Espero volver a verte Tsukune. No sabes lo mucho que te extraño_ — Pensó profundamente la chica de cabello plateado de nombre Moka Akashiya

— _Estos humanos sí que le gustan exagerar todo_ — Comenta con un poco de burla una chica de cabello negro con un par de pequeñas coletas que viste ropa tradicional de China, su nombre Akua Shuzen

— _Y lo que digas. De seguro lo que hacen es puro efecto por computadora_ — Dijo con mucho sarcasmo una chica pelirroja de un par de grandes coletas que viste ropa de preparatoria de nombre Kokoa Shuzen

— _¿Qué es lo que miran?_ — Pregunta Moka muy curiosa al ver a sus hermanas sentadas viendo la televisión de pantalla plana de gran calidad

— _Es sobre un torneo que se hará en el mundo humano. Que al parecer estará constituido de humanos de habilidades increíbles_ — Responde Kokoa de forma informal

Moka fija la mirada a la pantalla plana — _¡Un momento! ¿¡Pero si es!?_ — Se impresiona al ver a un chico que viste una armadura dorada de aspecto puntiagudo cuyo casco se asemeja a un cangrejo y el joven guerrero da una mirada fulminante que refleja mucha malicia. En medio de la zona en donde esta sale un ejército de siluetas oscuras de forma demoniacas dispuestas a atacar y el joven guerrero extiende su dedo índice lanzando un rayo morado en forma de espiral que al dar a las siluetas están son absorbidas hacia el suelo por un vórtice oscuro a la vez que intentan liberarse dando una expresión de terror y agonía mientras que el joven de armadura dorada da una risa maquiavélica que impone terror

— _El Heraldo de la Muerte, Tsukune Aono caballero dorado de Cáncer. Con su dominio de las almas y espíritus hará que todo ser maligno sufra un destino mucho peor que la muerte con sus Ondas Infernales que son capaces de enviar a cualquiera al mismísimo infierno_ — Narra Saori al describir al siniestro caballero de Cáncer

En otra parte de Japón más específicamente en un departamento cualquiera están un grupo de 4 chicas entre ellas una adulta a sus 30 años viendo televisión mientras toma cerveza, un poco cerca están 2 chicas en la cocina preparando la cena y la 4th está sentada usando una laptop chateando con unos amigos

— _¿Para cuándo estará lista la cena que tengo hambre?_ — Pregunta un poco aburrida la mujer adulta de largo cabello color lila que viste ropa sencilla de nombre Misato Katsuragi

— _¡Apenas estamos iniciando! ¡Podrías esperarte unos 20 minutos que esto es difícil!_ — Grita muy molesta una chica de cabello castaño con 2 moños rojos que tiene el rostro un poco sucio de humo y viste un delantal que igualmente está sucio, su nombre es Asuka Langley Shikikami

— _Pero si me acuerdo como lo hacía Ikari y no era difícil por lo que vi_ — Comenta de forma casi estoica sin expresar emoción aparente una chica de piel pálida de corto cabello albino y de ojos color rubí de nombre Rei Ayanami

— _Qué esperas, si estuviera vivo al menos tendríamos buena comida de que comer. Al menos es mejor que seamos nosotras que preparemos la comida que la inútil de Misato _— Comenta Asuka con mucha desgana

— _Te escuche fuerte y claro Asuka. Pues es mejor para ustedes que aprendan otras cosas no?. Así le harían honor a Shinji desde el más haya_ — Dijo Misato muy divertida hasta que vio algo que le hizo escupir la cerveza que bebía — _¿¡Pero qué demonios!? _— Grito muy impactada

— _¿Qué ocurre Misato? ¿Acaso ganaste la lotería?_ — Pregunta de forma divertida una chica de lentes de cabello castaño oscuro de nombre Mari Illoustrius Makimani

— _¡Oigan todas tienen que ver esto! _— Llama Misato muy exaltada mientras que las demás chicas se juntan y al ver la televisión se quedan con la boca abierta al ver a un chico de corto cabello castaño portando una imponente armadura dorada que diestras esta una silueta de un imponente león y el joven extiende su puño derecho disparando más de 100.000.000 de rayos luz por todo el lugar haciendo un increíble espectáculo

— _El valiente león dorado, Shinji Ikari caballero de Leo. Con sus poderosos rayos de luz es imposible que alguien sea capaz de poder escapar de sus poderosas Garras de León que es capaz de derrotar a las más fieras bestias y es guardián de la casa del león_ — Dijo Saori tras hacerle presentación al tenaz caballero de Leo

— _¡SHINJI ESTA VIVO! _— Gritaron las 4 al mismo tiempo muy impresionada al volver a ver al caballero de Leo o anteriormente conocido como Lira

Ahora se muestra a una hermosa chica de largo cabello castaño con los ojos cerrados estando sentada en posición de flor de loto que viste una armadura dorada de rasgos delicados que representa de forma fidedigna el signo de la mujer virgen Virgo. La joven con su mirada llena de paz y tranquilidad abre los ojos provocando un gran destello de luz como si fuera la propia luz del sol que le da una sensación de misticismo

— _La virgen más cercana a dios. Hao Asakura de Virgo, su bondad y gran sabiduría le han otorgado la habilidad de purificar el espíritu más impuro con su Purificación de Almas. Es la guardiana de la casa de la joven virgen_ — Narra Saori al describir a la sabia doncella de Virgo

En otra parte de Japón más concretamente en una academia con una gran infraestructura de la más alta tecnología, dentro de una de las oficinas se encuentra una mujer adulta de largo cabello negro alborotado y de ojos rubí que se toma un pequeño descanso para ver televisión por un rato y ve el anuncio del nuevo torneo galáctico en donde mira con mucha curiosidad a las 2 doncellas de Escorpión y Libra más al caballero de Sagitario pero se impresiona al ver a alguien en especial

— _¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo Ichika en televisión?_ — Se pregunta a sí misma la mujer de nombre Chifuyu Orimura al ver a un joven de corto cabello azul oscuro que viste una vistosa armadura dorada cuyo casco tiene un par de grandes cuernos semejantes a la de una cabra montés que a su vez lleva una larga capa blanca y camina en medio de un escenario vacío con mucha confianza y calma haciéndolo ver como un guerrero formidable. Hasta que aparecen unas torretas automáticas del suelo a disparar a gran potencia pero el joven guerrero con tan solo mover su brazo derecho como si de una espada se tratase, hace que de forma muy sorprendente aparezcan varios cortes en las torretas que estaban a 5 metros de distancia de el y comienzan a explotar mientras que el joven guerrero de armadura dorada mantiene su mirada llena de seriedad y firmeza digno de un samurái

— _El leal samurái, Ichika Orimura caballero dorado de Capricornio, su impresionante poder radica en cortar todo lo que sea con el poderoso filo de sus brazos y piernas que son millones de veces más poderosos que una espada ordinaria. Su Masamune es capaz de cortar todo lo que sea_ — Narra Saori al describir al serio pero muy noble caballero de Capricornio

En el estado de Hokkaido en una gran posada se encuentra una joven chica de piel blanca como la nieve y de intensos ojos azules como el mar con un corto cabello alborotado color lila que viste una ropa casual que mira muy entusiasmada la televisión junto a su madre que viste un abrigo de cuero con un cuello de tortuga negro

— _Mira mama ¿No crees que Tsukune es genial con esa armadura dorada?_ — Pregunta muy entusiasmada la chica de cabello color lila de nombre Mizore Shirayuki

— _La verdad es que si, no cabe duda del porque es tu prometido. Aunque ese título de Heraldo de la Muerte me hace pensar que debe tratarse de un ser cercano a las parcas, pero los otros tampoco se quedan atrás ¿Me pregunto de que raza serán eso caballeros y doncellas de oro?_ — Pregunta muy curiosa la madre de Mizore de nombre Tsurara Shirayuki

Sale un chico de cabello castaño claro con una mirada seria que parece no reflejar ninguna otra emoción que seriedad pura viste una armadura dorada de un diseño elegante y camina en medio de un escenario lleno de fuego y de una temperatura superior a los 50 grados, lo curioso que cada pisada que da en la huellas que deja se ven marcas de hielo puro que parece que no se derriten ante la extrema temperatura del lugar y de repente del mismo suelo aparecen una serie de seres demoniacos compuesto de tierra bañada en fuego que miran perversamente al joven de armadura dorada y este manteniendo su expresión de seriedad absoluta alza su brazo izquierdo hacia arriba haciendo que de un momento a otro transforma el llameante escenario llameante a un lugar de invierno puro que incluso los seres demoniacos fueron completamente congelados convertidos en paletas de hielo

— _El Rey del Frio, Tsunayoshi Sawada caballero dorado de Acuario, su habilidad de congelar todo llegando al mismísimo cero absoluto lo transforman en un guerrero digno de temer y su frialdad como guerrero le impide tener misericordia alguna contra cualquier ente maligno que se enfrente. Es el guardián de la casa del gran jarrón_ — Narra Saori a describir al gélido caballero de Acuario

— _¡Guau ese chico es genial!_ — Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo viendo al caballero de Acuario con estrellas en los ojos

Dentro de las instalaciones de la Fundación Graude se encuentra un joven de pelo castaño con sombrero de copa que viste ropa de mayordomo que está acompañado de un hombre alto y calvo que esta vestido igual que el joven de sombrero de copa

— _Estas dando unos grandes progresos joven Issei, no cabe duda que serás un gran mayordomo como yo y dentro de poco estarás al servicio de la señorita Kido. Eres mejor que esos vagos caballeros de bronce_ — Alaga el sujeto de nombre Tatsumi con mucho gusto y confianza

— _Muchas gracias señor Tatsumi, le prometo que seré un gran mayordomo como usted. Si me lo permite iré a ver la presentación de la señorita Gremory y de la señorita Himejima que será dentro de unos minutos_ — Dijo de forma cortes el chico de sombrero de copa de nombre Issei Hyoudou mientras camina en dirección hacia la pantalla más cercana

En medio de un campo de rosas se ve a una hermosa chica de largo y casi alborotado cabello pelirrojo vestida que carga una rosa roja en su boca y viste una hermosa armadura dorada que entre sus brazos carga el casco, en medio del lugar comienzan aparecer lo que serían unos vampiros sedientos de sangre dispuestos a atacar a la hermosa doncella pero esta con simplemente lanzar una serie de rosas rojas que los derriba en el acto pero entre esos vampiros uno queda vivo y la joven lanza una rosa blanca directo hacia el corazón y esta rosa a los pocos segundos se vuelve roja por absorber la sangre del vampiro matándolo definitivamente pero vuelven a aparecer más vampiro y la joven saca una rosa azul lanzándola a lo alto del aire que al caer se ve a otra joven de largo cabello azul oscuro que unos centímetros más alta que la anterior joven pelirroja. Esta con tan solo mover la punta de su dedo índice crea una gran tormenta azul que derriba todo creando una lluvia de pétalos rojos y azules

— _Las Doncellas de las Rosas más Hermosas, Rías Gremory y Akeno Himejima doncellas doradas de Piscis. Las más hermosas entre las 88 constelaciones del zodiaco que entre el poder de las rosas de Rías que tienen una gran letalidad a la hora de matar a quien sea, por otra parte el dominio del cosmos por parte de Akeno es capaz de hacer increíbles proezas y ataques de gran nivel destructivo. Las 2 hacen un dúo imparable simbolizando el signo del par de peces_ — Termina de narrar Saori al describir al singular dúo de doncellas que comparten la misma constelación y armadura de Piscis — _Todos ellos serán los que participaran en este gran torneo en donde cada caballero y doncella se enfrentaran a uno de los esbirros del dios de la guerra Ares en una serie de encarnizadas batallas que decidirán el destino del universo_ — Se muestra a Saori junto a la nueva generación de caballeros y doncellas de oro que a lado de ellos se encuentra un hombre pelirrojo de piel oscura que viste una tónica negra y a lado de el se ven varios sujetos en capucha oscura ocultando su identidad

— _Hahahaha Ni lo sueñes Atenea. Yo Ares dios de la guerra hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ganar este torneo ya lo veras, mis fieles guerreros están deseosos de esparcir ríos de sangre por toda la tierra_ — Se presenta con mucha arrogancia y prepotencia el sujeto pelirrojo de nombre Gregoreus Ivannes Von Ganon o también conocido como la actual reencarnación del dios mitológico de la guerra Ares

— _Recuerden mundo dentro de 2 días será cuando empezara el Nuevo Torneo Galáctico en donde se organizaran las batallas más espectaculares jamás vista_ — Dijo Saori terminando de anunciar el Nuevo Torneo Galáctico

Momentos después de haber terminado el anuncio a nivel mundial. Saori junto a los caballeros de Aries, Cáncer, Leo, Capricornio y Acuario van hacia donde esta Ares cara a cara

— _Ya hice lo que pediste Ares, ahora espero que cumplas tu parte del trato_ — Dijo Saori con mucha convicción

— _Seré fiel a mi palabra Atenea. Además si espere varios siglos para volver a la tierra a poder gobernarla unos 2 días no será gran cosa, hasta diría que estoy siendo muy amable en dejarle tiempo de sobra para poder disfrutar por última vez todo lo que les gustan a ti y a tus caballeros y doncellas_ — Responde Ares de forma un tanto burlona como sarcástica

— _No nos subestimes dios Ares. Nosotros evitaremos que un ente del mal como usted se salga con la suya, de eso estamos seguros_ — Insinúa Shinji de Leo muy determinado y serio

— _Grandes palabras caballero de Leo. Pero dime joven, estas consciente que si intentas desafiarme ahora mismo correrías el mismo destino que sufrió aquel insolente caballero de Leo que tu suplantaste y la ingenua de Escorpión, no veo motivo para repetir el mismo error por segunda vez_ — Dijo Ares muy confiado y calmado

— _Es verdad Shinji, no vale la pena enfrentarlo ahora que aunque unamos nuestras fuerzas dudo mucho que podamos hacerle daño a un dios de alto nivel_ — Dijo Tsuna de Acuario muy recto

— _Oh vaya conque entendieron la lección a la perfección. No me queda otra más que desearles suerte… La van a necesitar mucho para por lo menor estar vivos después de que gane este torneo y presencie como transformo este mundo en mío en cuestión de minutos _— Insinúa Ares muy burlón y camina en otra dirección alejándose de poco a poco de Atenea y sus caballeros dorados

— _¿De verdad ha sido una buena idea lo del torneo gran Atenea? Está consciente de que ahora el mundo sabe de nuestra existencia_ — Pregunta Ichika de Capricornio muy preocupado

— _No se preocupen caballeros, he sido lo más cautelosa para que la gente interprete el torneo como un espectáculo. Hasta diré que después de que termine todo se utilizaron muchos efectos especiales para los efectos de cosmos y las armaduras_ — Responde Saori dando una sonrisa agradable

— _Esta bien gran Atenea. Pero parece que ese dios Ares no se quiere andar con cualquier cosa, lo mejor será estar alerta a todo momento_ — Dijo Shinji muy serio mirando de forma fulminante al dios Ares mientras se aleja

Poco después el grupo de caballeros están en uno de los tantos salones de descanso para reflexionar de la actual situación

— _Chicos ¿Qué creen que deberíamos hacer ahora? Tenemos como 3 días para que empiece el torneo_ — Pregunta Ichika muy curioso

— _Yo propongo que utilicemos los 2 días para entrenar y estar en las mejores condiciones_ posibles — Propone Shinji muy serio

— _Yo propongo que en ese tiempo lo usemos para espiar al enemigo. No sabemos contra quienes aparte del dios Ares claro esta nos estamos enfrentando_ — Propone Rito de Aries muy pensativo

— _Yo digo que ninguna de las 2 son buenas propuestas, al contrario son malas y arriesgadas para estos momentos_ — Responde Tsuna de forma analítica

— _¿Y eso porque? ¿Cuáles son los problemas que conlleva?_ — Pregunta Ichika un poco confundido

— _Véanlo de esta forma. Si empezáramos a entrenar cabe la posibilidad de que el enemigo aproveche para espiarnos y que haga estrategias en nuestra contra y estudie nuestras habilidades para contrarrestarlas. Por otra parte si espiamos puede que el enemigo nos esté esperando para tendernos una trampa. Es algo de simple lógica_ — Responde Tsukune de Cáncer muy relajado

— _Ya veo, tiene mucho sentido la verdad. Pero si es así como lo dices ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? _— Pregunta Shinji un poco intrigado

— _Fácil chico, Simplemente hay que divertirnos y disfrutar de estos 2 días como si fueran los últimos de nuestras vidas _— Responde Tsukune muy despreocupado

— _Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Tsukune en algo. De nada nos va a servir preocuparnos del dios Ares durante estos momentos_ — Dijo Tsuna muy calmado

— _Entonces vayamos a salir para relajarnos _— Insinúa Rito un poco sonriente

El grupo de caballeros juntos a las doncellas de Géminis, Virgo, Escorpión y Piscis se van de las instalaciones de la Fundación Graude a dar un tranquilo paseo por la ciudad

— _Se ve que será un día muy tranquilo_ — Comenta de forma casual la doncella de Virgo Hao Asakura mientras ve el cielo azul

— _¿Y a dónde vamos?_ — Pregunta la doncella de Géminis Naruko Uzumaki muy curiosa viendo por las tiendas de los alrededores

— _Pues pensábamos en ir al centro comercial a ver si hay algo interesante que hacer_ — Responde Shinji de forma casual mientras camina junto a una hermosa chica de largo cabello rubio y de penetrantes ojos color purpura

— _Oh vaya, vaya. Conque al centro comercial ¿Tal vez deba de aprovechar para hacer algunas compras a montón? Chicos nos acompañan_ — Propone la doncella de Piscis Akeno Himejima de forma alegre mientras que el grupo de caballeros excepto Shinji comienzan a sentir escalofríos

— _Que buena idea Akeno. Yo también me uno_ — Dijo Hao muy sonriente mientras los caballeros se ponen muy nerviosos

— _Yo también voy. Como se acercan las temporadas de rebajas hay que aprovechar todo lo que hay en existencia_ — Comenta Naruko mientras los chicos tiemblan muy asustados

— _¿Saben algo? Mejor que ustedes se vayan de compras mientras que nosotros vamos a tomar otra ruta_ — Dijo Tsukune intentando alejándose junto con Rito, Tsuna y Ichika lo más discretamente posible de las chicas hasta que…

— _No tan rápido Tsukune ¿Quién me ayudara con las cajas que son muchas?_ — Pregunta Akeno de forma coqueta mientras abraza a Tsukune de espalda

— _¿No se supone que son caballeros? ¿Y que deben de ayudar al prójimo?_ — Pregunta Hao muy sonriente al ponerles correas a Rito y a Tsuna por el cuello como si fueran perros domésticos

— _Qué vergüenza con ustedes chicos, al querer darle la espalda a unas damas como nosotras cuando más los necesitamos_ — Dijo Naruko muy decepcionada mientras encadena a Ichika

— _Oye Caos ¿Deberías de atarlo para evitar que se te escape?_ — Insinúa Akeno tras haber encadenado a Tsukune

— _Descuida, Shinji y yo siempre estamos juntos en donde sea_ — Dijo muy alegre la doncella dorada de Escorpión Caos

— _Por cierto Caos ¿Para qué son estas esposas? _— Pregunta Shinji muy confundido al ver su brazo izquierdo estando esposado con el de Caos

— _Es para estar siempre juntos a todo momento sin ningún tipo de interferencia_ — Responde Caos muy alegre mientras que Shinji empieza a sentirse incomodo

Ya en la noche después de un día infernal según el punto de vista de los chicos y muy duro para las chicas para ver que vestidos estaban a buen precio y que se vieran bien en ellas. Llega el mayordomo Issei a dar las noticias

— _Chicos debo informarles de un asunto especial_ — Informa el mayordomo Issei un poco serio

— _¿Y de qué es? Y que por favor no sea volver a ir de compras porque tendré pesadillas si es así _— Pregunta Tsukune un poco malhumorado como cansado

— _Es que durante el día más en especial ya después del anuncio sobre el torneo llegaron muchas llamadas de mucha gente en especial de chicas que dicen conocerlos a ustedes. En especial unas tales Misato Katsuragi, una Lala Stalin, una Moka Akashiya y otra que dice ser tu hermana mayor Ichika. Esas fueron las que más llamaron _— Responde Issei de forma informal mientras que el grupo de caballeros se levantan de sus asientos con cara de impactado

— _Hay coño de la madre ¿En serio?_ — Dijo Tsukune muy impresionado

— _No puede ser ¿Cómo se enteraron tan pronto?_ — Se pregunta a si mismo Shinji muy inquieto

— _No lo sé ¿Tal vez el hecho de aparecer en televisión en cadena internacional para un torneo en donde pelearemos no llame mucho la atención? ¿No lo creen? _— Dijo Tsuna muy sarcástico

— _¿Qué debemos de hacer? Si llega mi hermana y le explico todo, me va a regañar por haberla mentido_ — Pregunta Ichika muy preocupado como desesperado

— _A ver Ichika eres un caballero dorado ¿Y te preocupa un regaño? —_ Dijo Rito un poco confundido como exaltado

— _Pregúntale eso a Goku sobre Milk y hablemos_ — Responde Ichika de forma irónica

— _¿Y a ustedes les preocupan este tipo de cosas? ¿Y no se supone que tienen el poder de destruir galaxias? _— Comenta Issei con un poco de decepción y pena

— _¡Tu Cállate! Que no entiendes ni mierda de la situación a la que estamos_ — Exclama Tsukune molesto y nervioso

— _Lo que pasa Issei es que nuestras identidades como caballeros es algo que debe de estar en estricto secreto a nivel público. Desde entonces hemos mantenido un bajo perfil como chicos normales_ — Responde Rito de manera informal

— _En especial yo, que inclusive tuve que fingir mi propia muerte para eliminar toda posibilidad de que me rastreen a cualquier lado_ — Dijo Shinji muy exaltado y más inquieto

— _Cálmense chicos, se me ocurrió un plan. El plan consiste que para mañana evitemos salir en público hasta que sea el día del torneo _— Propone Tsuna de forma calmada

— _Buena idea Tsuna, mejor preparemos cualquier tipo de cosa para evitar la necesidad de salir afuera _— Dijo Ichika muy entusiasmado

Al día siguiente el grupo de caballeros se esconden en una de las habitaciones haciendo una maratón de videojuegos en donde Tsuna de Acuario están cerca de la puerta haciendo guardia como a la vez esperando su turno para jugar, pero a los pocos minutos alguien toca la puerta

— _¿Qué es lo que quieren?_ — Pregunta Tsuna al grupo de doncellas de ayer

— _Solo queremos pasar _— Responde la doncella de Piscis Rías Gremory muy directa que entra a la habitación junto a las otras

— _Hola chicas ¿Para que vinieron?_ — Pregunta Ichika mientras está muy concentrado jugando

— Queremos ir al parque de diversiones ahora mismo — Responde Rías muy decidida

— _Entonces vayan solo ustedes. Nosotros en cambio nos quedaremos aquí por el resto del día jugando videojuegos_ — Insinúa Rito mientras juega

— Ustedes vendrán con nosotras — Dijo Hao muy sonriente

— _Ni de chiste, ya hemos hecho mucho ayer por ustedes por lo que nos merecemos un respiro_ — Responde Tsukune muy serio

— _¿Un respiro? Si quieren respirar pues vayan afuera a tomar aire. O prefieren quedarse aquí como unos pobres sin vida social_ — Comenta Naruko un poco molesta

— _Lo segundo, así que serían tan amables de irse mientras nosotros estamos en un momento muy importante de quien ganara esta carrera _— Insinúa Tsukune de mala gana

— _Entonces si así lo quieren _— Rías toma el control de Tsukune y gana la partida dejando a los chicos muy impresionados, acto seguido Hao y Naruko dan golpes a las nucas de los chicos dejándolos inconscientes mientras que Caos aprovecha en poner las cadenas y las esposas en especial para esposarse con Shinji para al final llevárselos fuera del edificio

Afuera del edificio se encuentra una serie de automóviles unas 3 eran limosinas casi del mismo color y otra era una Delorean, en donde en la entrada se ven salir un grupo de chicas con miradas de decepción en sus rostros

— _Que maldita decepción. No pude ver a Shinji _— Dijo Asuka bajando la mirada severamente molesta

— _Calma Asuka, de seguro debimos de haberlo confundido con otro Shinji que se parece_ — Insinúa Misato intentando imponer calma

— _Pero el parecido físico y el hecho que se llamen igual y tengan el mismo apellido es demasiado para ser coincidencia_ — Comenta Mari muy pensativa

— _No pude ver a Tsukune ni a ese chico que usa el hielo_ — Comenta Mizore un poco triste tras salir del edificio con su madre

— _Calma es normal hija, son famosos después de todo _— Dijo Tsurara de forma amable para apaciguar la tristeza de su hija

— _Maldita Fundación Graude ¿Tan importante se cree para que no me permite ver a Ichika?_ — Se dijo a si misma Chifuyu muy molesta estando acompañada de 5 chicas jóvenes que están igual de desilusionadas

— _Ahora entiendo cómo se siente Run cuando está de gira. ¿Me pregunto a dónde estará_? — Se pregunta a si misma Lala muy curiosa estando acompañada de Yami y Nana

— _¿Por qué no me permiten ver a Tsukune? Ya les dije mi nombre más de 10 veces maldición —_ Dijo Moka muy molesta estando acompañada de sus hermanas

El grupo de chicas caminan hacia los autos muy decepcionadas al ver a los caballeros hasta que alguien ve algo que le llamo mucho la atención

— _¡Oigan miren eso! ¿Parecen que se están secuestrando a unas personas?_ — Señala con el dedo índice una chica rubia de piel morena que está en ropa blanca de nombre Kahlua Shuzen

A lo lejos se ven a las doncellas de oro arrastrando a los inconscientes caballeros dorados estando encadenados de brazos y pies aparte en boca arriba… Las reacciones de las chicas que llegaron a apreciar eso fue…

— _¡QUE LE ESTAN HACIENDO A RITO/ICHIKA/SHINJI/TSUKUNE!_ — Gritaron todas muy sorprendidas al ver como las doncellas secuestran a los chicos de una forma nada digna de un guerrero

**Fin de la Primera Parte**

**Notas de Autor: Buenas a todos, espero que les hayan gustado este nuevo fic mío o por decirlo una parte del primer capítulo como tal dado que tenía pautarlo subirlo hoy mismo por ser mi cumpleaños número 20**

**La idea de este fic la tenía prevista desde hace más de un año más que nada. Dado que pensaba recrear una de las temporadas más cortas de Saint Seiya siendo el Torneo Galáctico la más corta de todas y la menos explotada. La incursión de Ares dios de la guerra es para darle un villano y me base en Mortal Kombat para su incursión en la trama, eso si este fic será enfocado a los combates más que nada y tendrán un alto nivel de brutalidad por lo que si son amantes del Gore y la violencia extrema siéntanse a gusto**

**Sin más me despido, dejen review y si tienen alguna o varias preguntas para la siguiente parte serán respondidas **


	2. Aviso de Ultimo momento

Aviso:

Debido a que por lo general tiendo a tardarme mucho en actualizar mis fics ya sea por falta de tiempo o falta de interes creativo, decidido plantear esta cuestión y se trata en ver si es mejor hacer los capitulos mas cortos para actualizaciones mas seguidas y esto va en general para mis fics ya escritos de antemano, y se que parte de mi audiencia esta muy ancioso por un nuevo capitulo de algunas de mis obras. Pero por un lado puede que esto tenga su lado malo en algunos aspectos

¿Que deciden?

Opcion A: Capitulos mas cortos de alrededor de 5.000 Palabras como maximo, para actualizaciones mas seguidas, aunque tenga que por cuestiones de trama fragmentar los capitulos en caso que estos se expandan

Opcion B: Capitulos mas largos de alrededor de 10,000 Palabras o mas, pero pueden que las actualizaciones sean mas lentas, pero la ventaja sea que los capitulos esten lo suficientemente extensos para no dejar cabos sueltos

Los votos terminaran para el 5 de Septiembre, la opcion que tenga mas votos para ese momento sera la ganadora


End file.
